Aku Masih Cinta
by InggriSealand
Summary: France nyanyi lagu Delon yang berjudul aku masih cinta. dan lagu tersebut dipersembahkannya untuk orang yang ia sayangi. ternyata tidak hanya France yang menyanyikan lagu itu. orang itu juga menyanyikannya. inilah kisah manis Fruk... 3


**Title : Aku Masih Cinta**

**Rating : K+**

**Desclaimer : This chara not mine.. Hetalia is Hidekazu sensei's story.. and this lyrics not mine too**

**Pairing : England/ France**

**Character : England, France, Seychelles**

**Warning : Lyrics lagu Delon yang judulnya "Aku Masih Cinta"**

* * *

England menampar France dengan kencangnya. Ia dipenuhi amarah yang sangat dahsyat. Airmatanya hampir saja berjatuhan kalau ia tidak menahannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, England!" ucap France sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Sudah tidak ada penjelasan lagi! Aku Benci kau France!" teriak England penuh dengan kebencian.

France menarik kedua tangan England dan mencegahnya untuk pergi. England meronta-ronta dan menampakan wajah sangar seakan-akan ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"England, kau salah paham! Wanita ini hanya teman sekantorku! Dan tentang gosip itu, karena Seychelles di ikuti oleh hidung belang!" jelas France sambil berusaha membuat England percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah berkali-kali pergi dan tidur dengan pria lain dan wanita lain. Dan kini tersebar gosip bahwa kau dan perempuan ini berpacaran! aku tidak percaya padamu lagi! Aku benci kamu!" ucap England yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Airmatanya keluar setelah menampar France untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah menampar France, England segera pergi begitu saja.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, France?" Tanya Seychelles sembari memberikan saputangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab France.

"Maaf, karena aku kalian jadi bertengkar"

"Tidak. Ini bukan karena kamu" jawab France lagi. "Ayo aku antar kau pulang!"

"Ya"

France memandang punggung England yang berlari kearah gelapnya malam dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak lama kemudian ia segera pergi mengantar Seychelles pulang ke rumahnya. Keesokan paginya, France yang baru bangun dari tidur dikejutkan oleh England.

"Aku minta putus sekarang juga!" ucap England sambil menatap kesal.

France terbelalak, matanya yang tadinya masih tertutup dan jiwanya yang setengah sadar kini berubah menjadi terbuka dan tersadar penuh.

"Apa?" Tanya France yang tidak percaya. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya dan berfikir bahwa ini semua bohong.

"Aku bilang aku minta putus sekarang juga!"

"England? Kenapa?"

"aku sudah capai mengurusimu. Kau selalu pergi dengan wanita lain dan pria lain. Dan kini aku sudah punya penggantimu" jelas England.

"Siapa?" France memicingkan matanya dan menatap England dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dilihat seperti itupun England tersentak seketika dan mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ada. Dan kau pun tahu siapa dia"

"Amerika?"

England terdiam seketika dan berkata "Ya. Aku dan Amerika mempunyai hubungan yang khusus tanpa sepengetahuanmu"

France terdiam. Tatapannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Tapi ia masih mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh England.

"memangnya kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa selingkuh dariku? Tidak! Akupun juga bisa"

"Begitu?" ucap France dengan suara pilu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan tatapannya masih menerawang jauh. Ia tersenyum hambar kearah England. "Terserah kamu saja!"

France menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera kedalam kamarnya. Ia berbaring di kasurnya dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Sementara itu, England yang masih shock dengan tingkat France yang tiba-tiba membiarkannya saja merasa kesal bercampur sedih.

"Seharusnya kau mencegahku, bodoh!" ucapnya berbisik.

Setelah itu, England pun pergi meninggalkan rumah France.

**XXX**

Seminggu telah berlalu, England selalu dekat dengan America dan France dekat dengan Seychelles. Walau terlihat biasa, namun France memendam perasaan sakit hati itu. Pada suatu hari, saat France dan Seychelles sedang jalan pulang. France menabrak tiang listrik.

"France? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seychelles khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan dipaksakan!," ucap Seychelles "Lebih baik kau cepat beritahu England tentang perasaanmu! Jangan pikirkan aku! Aku baik-baik saja. Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu pura-pura pacaran dan menyebar gosip"

"Tapi, kalau ada hidung belang yang mengerjaimu lagi bagaimana?"

"Sudah tidak ada lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar, namun aku belum sempat bilang padamu. Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu, France"

France terdiam menatap Seychelles. Ia tampak sedikit kecewa namun lega.

"Sudahlah! Cepat hubungi England! Dan sampaikan perasaanmu!" ucap Seychelles menyemangati France dengan tersenyum.

France segera berlari kearah taman dengan cepatnya. Ditaman tersebut, ia menemukan England sedang jalan sendirian. Dengan segera ia merebut gitar dari orang yang sedang mengamen dan berdiri dihadapan England. England tersentak dengan kehadiran dia, namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. France segera memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu 'Aku masih cinta' milik Delon.

_aku masih manusia biasa_

_yang tak luput dari kesalahan_

_aku terjebak dalam dilema cinta_

_jujur aku tak mampu tentukan_

_satu dari kedua pilihan_

_walau akhirnya aku sendiri_

_yang menahan sakitnya_

"England, lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain" ucapnya di sela nada- nada gitar. "Aku,"

mendengar itu, wajah England memerah bagaikan tomat. Sebelum France melanjutkan kata-katanya, England menyanyikan Reff lagu tersebut sehingga membuat France terkejut.

_aku masih cinta bila kau bertanya_

_ini perasaan yang sulit kuungkapkan_

_aku masih cinta bila kau bertanya_

_oh Tuhan berikan yang baik untukku_

England menutupi wajahnya yang hampir saja menangis dan memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia masih menyukai France sampai saat ini. Airmatanya membendung di kedua matanya.

"Ini perasaan yang sulit kuungkapkan . Aku masih cinta bila kau bertanya. Oh Tuhan berikan yg baik untukku" setelah menyanyikan ini, France terdiam menatap England. "Maukah kau tarik kata-katamu kemarin?"

England segera berlari dan memeluk France dengan eratnya. Airmatanya pun tidak dapat dibendungnya. Airmatanya membasahi baju France.

"Aku masih cinta" ucap England.

France tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk England dengan eratnya. Diusapnya rambut pirang pria beralis tebal itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku masih cinta," ucap France. "Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku minta maaf. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku kembali?"

"Ya" jawab England singkat. Diwajahnya tersirat senyuman lembut. Ia tersenyum kearah France. "Dengan syarat kau tidak memandang wanita dan pria lain!"

"Aku janji tidak akan melepaskanmu" ucap France.

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang sempat terputus. Tali takdir diantara mereka kembali tersambung dan terikat dengan eratnya selamanya.

* * *

**TH3 3ND**

**For all, thank you for read it… I'm so happy with your Review… ^^ thankyou again peace love n gawl huehehe**


End file.
